


酒心巧克力

by whybelieve



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whybelieve/pseuds/whybelieve





	酒心巧克力

01.  
莱尔·狄兰提讨厌甜食。  
——这是在数次一起行动之后刹那就已经熟知的事。所以在对方把一颗迷你巧克力随手甩过来的时候，他没什么犹豫地接受了。  
“在路边被人硬塞的，”棕发的Gundam Meister摊了摊手，露出一贯略带点调笑意味的微笑，“反正你也喜欢吧？”  
那倒不是，刹那心想。其实就像对大多数食物一样，他对甜食并没有特别的偏好，也没有特别的恶感，但生长于即使是在这个时代也物资极度贫乏的中东让他对任何食物都抱有基本的尊敬。因此在莱尔第一次把偶然得到的甜食抛过来让他扔掉的时候，他选择了吃掉——大概这就是误解的开端。  
但要解释清楚这一切实在是麻烦又毫无必要，他也并不介意让对方就这么误解下去。  
“……啊。”  
十分随意地，刹那把那块巧克力咽了下去。  
……虽说挑食还是不太好吧。他偶尔会这么想。

02.  
“喂，刹那——”  
直到他开口呼唤第二次，正低头看着杂志的黑发青年才如梦初醒般望过来。就算无缘无故的走神在最近已经变成这个人的家常便饭，刚才的状态却不太像是在发呆。莱尔挑了挑眉：“你该不会是随手拿了一本装作在看，结果最后真的看起来了吧……？”  
负责在公园里接触任务对象的是他，而刹那则被安排待在对街的便利店里进行监视并随时待命，和街道仅仅隔着一层玻璃的杂志区无疑是视野最好的盯梢区域，莱尔几乎可以想象这个人进店以后毫不犹豫走向这里然后抽出一本杂志拿在手里的样子。任务期间和他的通讯顺畅，所以在他完成任务走过来汇合期间稍微看两眼书也不奇怪，但是——  
刹那“啪”地一声合上稍微有点厚的书本，动作迅速地将它放回了角落。尽管如此，狙击手良好的视力还是让莱尔看清了封面上的标题和一部分内容。  
“……育儿月刊？”  
对方并没有给予回应。就算对于刹那会对这种内容感兴趣这点感到惊愕，考虑到恋人之间的体贴，莱尔也就没有继续追问下去，只是拍了拍他的肩试图缓解一点尴尬：“一直站在这里不买点东西有点奇怪吧？去帮我买包烟？”  
刹那点点头，转身向收银台走去。  
等到他走出便利店门口时，身后递过来的已经是他熟悉的烟盒。明明一直以来从没有特地提过烟的牌子，完全没有开口询问过的对方却对此了如指掌，放在最初大概会让他感到十分不愉快，但到了现在早已是完全相反的心情。  
然而除了香烟之外，刹那手中似乎还有些其他的东西——一盒巧克力。  
还真的很喜欢甜食啊？莱尔今天第二次感到了惊讶，但更令他惊讶的是本该对他了如指掌的对方此时却开口询问他要不要一起吃。  
“……不要。”  
刹那顿了一下：“是酒心的。”  
“就算有酒也——等等。”  
那本杂志花哨的封面和上面的内容适时在莱尔脑海里一闪而过——“育儿秘籍：拒绝溺爱，如何让挑食儿童爱上讨厌的食物？”  
“……刹那。”  
“……？”  
“你当我几岁？”  
面对突然陷入沉默、明明比自己小八岁却把自己当挑食儿童对待的恋人，莱尔按捺住了想掐住这个小鬼的脸颊向两边扯的冲动。不不不，那样就太孩子气了反而是在印证对方的印象，他要用成年人的方式应对这种完全错误的偏见……这么想着，他试图心平气和地向刹那解释：“再怎么说，我可不认为不吃巧克力这种不健康的零食算得上什么挑食。”  
“但你也不吃西兰花。”  
“……那个是……”  
“还有青椒。”  
“……”  
事实证明各种任务期间的共同生活足以暴露出很多问题，譬如无数次外食时他把不乐意吃的蔬菜推给了对方的画面一时间纷纷在眼前掠过，让莱尔不得不承认，可能，大概，也许，他真的很挑食。  
“……那又怎样，只要其他营养够了不吃也不会死人嘛。”话一出口他又为自己过于幼稚的语气感到后悔，但看着似乎又想说什么的刹那又没办法克制住自己，“别想用什么‘掺在喜欢的东西里就能吃下去了’这种骗小孩的理论来糊弄我哦？讨厌的的东西就是讨厌，就算是喜欢的也——”  
“是这样吗？”  
甚至没能顾及话音被打断的不快，眼前突然放大的对方的脸就让他大脑空白了几秒。风衣的衣领被拉住，迫使他微微低下头来，紧接着唇上就传来温热柔软的触感；顺着有些强硬的舌尖被顶进来的巧克力开始融化，樱桃白兰地微苦的味道混着糖衣的甜在口腔中扩散开，因为忙碌而阔别了几天的酒精的滋味刺激着属于爱尔兰人的味蕾和神经；明明只是这种程度的微量的酒液，在此刻，在望进那双赤褐色眼睛的此刻，却让他同时感到微醺和炽热。被彼此体温煨热的可可脂柔滑得过分，在那条不太灵巧的舌头的纠缠下变得糜烂而黏腻，攀附着他的唇舌渐渐渗进每一点津液，味道是……甜，很甜。果然这对我来说还是过于甜了，在接吻的间隙莱尔这么想着——是酒的缘故，又或许是混入了某种名为情热的配料，这比起以往任何一种甜食都要更甜。正如寒冷到极致会觉得温暖，超过了界限的甜味经由紊乱的呼吸和交叠的唇齿侵入肺腑，在心脏深处翻卷出细微的酸麻感。  
直到这场不同寻常的“喂食”彻底完毕，那种几乎冲昏头脑的甜蜜海潮才逐渐散去，让他后知后觉地想起他们其实还站在街上。所幸这条还算偏僻的道路上并没有人影，否则……莱尔看了一眼刹那，黑发青年却似乎没什么感到尴尬的样子，甚至还顾得上继续讨论之前的问题。  
“现在还讨厌吗？”  
“……”  
对此他并没有立刻回答，而是出其不意地伸出手，揩掉了还沾在对方下唇上的一点浅棕色痕迹。才留意到这一点的中东人显得有点呆，于是原本想要撇嘴的莱尔止不住地嘴角上扬。舔掉了刚才留在拇指指尖的可可脂，他转过身，心情愉悦地答道：“蛮讨厌的。”

03.  
“怎么你……又买了巧克力啊？”  
“是米蕾娜外出购物带回来的。要吃吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……要。”


End file.
